


don't forget the pixie dust

by red_handedjill



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Analysis, Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Follows Canon, Tumblr Prompt, choking kink mentioned, nongraphic rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/red_handedjill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is faith and trust — and a little bit of pixie dust. — darling pan</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't forget the pixie dust

Shaking fingers, stretched and pale and stained from the island, hastily gathered the dust. It didn't sparkle in his hands, not like he'd been hoping it might. Perhaps he'd been wrong about pixie dust, perhaps it wasn't the way out of this hellhole. But Baelfire couldn't afford to be wrong about it. He  _had_ to escape.

The boy-king was hunting him again. It was only a game to him, not the bloodsport he enjoyed so thoroughly with the pirates.

But his legs still ached from running and his breath still cut short in fear. His hiding place was not as safe as he'd wished.

A part of him remembers Wendy's words —  _"you just don't_   _believe"_ — and he _wishes,_  oh, Lord, he wishes, he did.

In the distance (but not distant enough) he can hear the thundering march of the Lost Boys and their chant.

"Blood! Blood! Blood!"

He throws his bag over his shoulder and seals the pixie dust in the vial, jumping to his howling feet. He runs and runs and runs until he can't run any longer.

A knife is pushed to his throat with a cold laugh.

"Thought you could hide, Bae?"

The little voice in the back of his head tells him the truth —  _no._

* * *

Pan examines the vial, turning it over in his hand. "Tsk, tsk, poor little Bae thought he could get away with some faith, trust, and pixie dust. Not quite," he sneers, gripping it tightly and making his decision.

He yells for Tinkerbell. She comes, trembling in fear. Who would defy Peter Pan?

Not her, she'd learnt long ago what happens when Peter doesn't get what he wants. She flinches at the memory of the burns and the sea water, the mermaids gripping her and yanking her down to them.

"What do you want, Pan?" It's almost bitter and she can tell he doesn't like the tone.

"I want you to make me a necklace, _Tink,_ " he spits out, his fingers twitching.

"Why?" But  _Peter_ hates to be questioned by her. His hands are on her throat in a heartbeat.

His necklace is made within an hour and the vial of hope is hanging from it.

* * *

Little Henry believed his every word, grabbing the pixie dust as instructed. Good, this was what he needed.  _Believe for me, Henry, believe in magic, believe in Peter Pan._

The small boy holds onto the vial like its fucking life — and he's right to — and jumps. And flies.

He succeeds where Peter's last toy had failed.

Wendy never flew like that. Some bird she had been for him.

* * *

His little bird rattles her cage, desperately crying for help. She does this sometimes, it frustrates him.

"You can come out when you're a good little birdie, luv, but you haven't been a very good birdie, now have you?" He snarls, grabbing her wrist.

"Peter, please, let me go home, you — you don't need me anymore, please," she begs on her knees.

His grip tightens and his nails dig into her pale flesh. "Oh, Wendy, I may not need you, but I want you, bird."

"W — why me?" She whispers.

"Because it will kill you to watch Henry be the truest believer."

* * *

It does kill her. He grabs her from her cage and makes her listen to his tales of Henry's belief. And then he taunts her with the pixie dust she could fly home with if she had just _believed._

She's not sure if she hates him more than she hates herself for not believing.

And then he sees her lips snarling.

"Now, now, Wendybird, no need to pout, Henry hasn't replaced you in … _Everything,"_  he smirks, his eyes wandering down to her lips, then the curve of her breasts, then her legs, still covered by that damned nightgown.

Her breath hitches and she tries to back away in the grass.

"No need to be scared if you just  _believe,"_  he hisses, forcing the dress up her leg.

In the moments between him fucking her senseless and choking her with furious desire, she manages to grab a fistful of his shirt. The necklace breaks off.

Pan doesn't notice.

"Scream for me, bird," he grunts.

Out comes a cry of triumph, intertwined with the pleasure she wishes she didn't feel. His little bird will find a way out of the cage.

**Author's Note:**

> I could add to this work and go more in depth to the actual rape scene if you want a deeper analysis of both Wendy actually getting the vial and their relationship.


End file.
